On Top of the Millenium
by POPpop
Summary: The Bohemians are goin' on a trip. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first RENT fanfic so be nice. I just love it when they all do something together and there's no angst. Prepare yourselves! Oh and don't ask me when this takes place. The regular couples are all together and Angel is alive so I really don't know, I guess it's kind of AU.

_**Oh yeah and I don't own 'em. Or anything else except the beanbag chair. That's mine. I just Mark and Roger borrow it.**_

"June 1st, 10:00 a.m. EST. Close up on Roger and Mimi on the couch. Mimi is reading the TV guide for lack of anything better to do and Roger it seems has fallen asleep."

Mark sighed loudly and set the camera down. Mimi looked up.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked. You knew something was wrong when Mark put down his camera.

"Nothing, really.' He sighed again. "It's just…I'm just so _bored._"

Mimi smiled. "If you wanted the TV guide all you had to do was ask." Mark shot her a look and she giggled.

"No, I know what you mean. I haven't had any excitement in my life since we crashed the New Year's Eve party. Well, besides Roger, that is. _That's _still pretty exciting." She smiled and glanced at him, but her dreamy expression turned to a look of disgust at the drool come out of the sleeping musicians mouth.

"Anyway…" Mark groaned, rubbing at his temples.

"Sorry," Mimi giggled. Suddenly she straightened up a little. "You know what? We should go somewhere. The seven of us. You know, like a trip. It'd be really fun."

"That _would _be fun," Mark agreed, "If we had any money." Mimi waved a hand airily.

"Oh come on, we'll manage. You've got a job now, and so do Collins and Joanne, and

Angel and Maureen make a little money any way they can. And, well, I just got a _huge _tip the other day at work."

Mark cleared his throat uncomfortably. He never really knew what to say when Mimi talked about her job. Mimi smirked at his discomfort.

"So where do you think we should go?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes thinking.

Suddenly, "Hey…bitches and Mimi! Throw down the key!"

Mark went out to the balcony and leaned over the railing. Collins and Angel waved at him. He threw down the key and stepped back in, pausing a second to enjoy the warm breeze.

"Oh good," Mimi said happily, "Angel should have some good ideas." She looked over at Roger. "Come on, baby. Wakey, wakey." She nudged, maybe a little harder than she meant to. Unfortunately, due to the couch was small and Roger was large and they were both on it together, he had been awkwardly teetering: half-on, half-off. Mimi's nudge pushed him over the edge. He crashed to the floor.

Both Mark and Mimi burst out laughing. "What the hell?" came Roger's muffled voice.

Just then the door slid open and Collins and Angel walked in. They looked at Roger on the floor and at Mark and Mimi, doubled over and laughing hysterically. Then they looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's up?" Collins asked. He sat into the old, beat-up armchair and Angel settled into his lap.

"We were just talking about how we never go anywhere." Mimi explained, "At least, Mark and I were. Roger was off in Dreamland." Roger glared at her and sat back down on the couch.

"You have any ideas?" Mark asked, "Something fun to do?"

"Yeah," Angel said, "But you can't have him." She laughed and snuggled even deeper into her lover. He grinned and began nuzzling her neck.

Mark groaned louder and rubbed harder at his temples. Mimi laughed. "Aw, poor Marky." Roger smirked.

Mark sighed and picked up his camera again. "Another happy coup…" He was cut off.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Put down thy camera and throw down thy key!" Maureen.

"How did she know?" Mark asked exasperatedly, setting down his camera. He went to the balcony. "Joanne, you can use the stairs. Maureen gets to scale the fire escape." Maureen pouted. Joanne laughed and caught the key.

"Maureen might have some ideas." Mimi said.

"Ideas about what?" she asked as she and Joanne walked in. She ran to the beanbag chair.

"Mine!" Joanne scowled and sank down next to her. Maureen glanced at Angel and giggled. "Nice hickie, Ang."

"Thanks." The drag queen smiled. 'We're trying to figure out somewhere fun to go."

"Oooooh!" Maureen squealed, "You mean like a trip! That'd be a blast!"

"What have you come up with so far?" Joanne asked interestedly.

"Nadda," Mark replied.

The loft grew silent as they all tried to think. For some reason their minds had all gone blank. Mark fiddled with his camera. Angel played with Collins' hand. Maureen picked at Joanne's hair. Joanne swatted her.

Mimi chewed on her lip and looked at Roger's watched. She picked up the remote idly and the ancient TV crackled to life. It was a commercial.

"Fear has a new name!" it declared, "Get ready for the ride of the millennium with the Millenium force, new to Cedar Point! Longer, taller faster than ever!" The blue coaster whizzed by on the screen. Kids screamed and laughed, white-faced middle-aged couples clutched at each other in terror and teens shrieked. Next shot showed a boat load of people getting soaked on the Snake River Falls. The Raptor, the Mantis, the Mean Streak."

The Bohemians looked at each other.

"Hell, yeah!" they yelled. Mimi quickly copied down the number on the screen.

"We're going to Cedar Point!"

_**AN: Oh, no. I'm letting them loose at Cedar Point. Next chapter: they're on their way! Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: They're on their way! I hope you like this chapter. I know it seems really Collins/Angel at the beginning, but I felt like it should be there.**_

"Angel, would you hurry up!" Collins stood by the door of their apartment holding a suitcase. He checked his watch. "Come on! We're supposed to be there in five minutes!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. Then, "Can you come here for a minute?" she said in a small voice.

Mystified Collins walked over to their bedroom and opened the door. On their bed lay two open suitcases. One was packed to the bursting point with all of Angel's favorite things, her tight pants, skirts, girly t-shirts, heels and make-up. The other was only half full and contained the entirety of Angel's limited men's wardrobe, loose jeans, men's shirts and tennis shoes. Angel was standing by the bed wringing her hands.

"What are you doing?" Collins asked, bewildered.

"Well…" Angel didn't look him in the eyes; she chewed on a piece of wig and seemed intent on something on the floor. 'Its just that…I mean…we're going to _Ohio _for God's sake, Collins. I mean at least in New York they're used to…I was just wondering if you think I should, you know, tone it down a little. Not be so…"

"Gay?" Collins finished for her, his arms crossed.

"Yeah." She said quietly, still refusing to look at him. He walked over to her and brought his hands up to cup her face, forcing her eyes upward.

"Baby, if you aren't going to wear it then I am. And we both know that ain't pretty.

Angel laughed, relieved. "You are so great." She reached up and kissed him. "Now you said we had five minutes?" Collins grinned. "Yeah?"

"That's good because I'm gonna need help getting this suitcase closed."

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"Where are they?" Mark asked impatiently. He, Roger, and Mimi were in the loft, waiting for the others. "I mean we _told _them we had to leave by 12:30 and its already 12:45!

"Oh relax, they'll get here when they get here. Cedar Point isn't going anywhere." Mimi said, flipping through the TV guide again. "You know you really need to get some magazines or something around here."

"We have some of Collins' old crap philosophy books around here somewhere," Roger offered. Mimi smiled at him. "You're cute when you're stupid."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Joanne.

"Pookie, I was going to call up, I had something planned!"

"I know."

"You're more evil than I thought."

"About time!" Mark yelled, leaning out. "Where were you?" Maureen winked up at him. "You really wanna know?" Mark grimaced, "That's okay, just get your asses up here!"

A couple minutes later the door to the loft slid open and Collins and Angel walked in with Maureen and Joanne. "Look who we found downstairs." Joanne said before dropping a giant suitcase on the floor.

Mark's eyes bulged when he saw Maureen's luggage. "My God is Elsie stowed away in there?"

Maureen pouted. "It's not that much." Joanne snorted. "You didn't carry it. That's okay, by the way, I got the bags." Maureen grinned. "Oh yeah. Thanks Pookie!"

"Okay, we're here," said Collins, "Now where's the car?" Mark had managed to convince Alexi Darling to let him borrow one of the Buzzline vans, as long as he promised to get some good footage of the park.

"It's parked about three blocks from here. That's why I told you to be here at 12:30!"

"Mark if you're going to be like this the whole way there, you're riding on the roof," Roger said. Mimi giggled.

"So who's driving?" Angel asked.

"I am," replied Roger, Mark, and Collins at the same time.

"Okay…" Angel said.

"No way is Roger driving!" Mark said, "Last time you drove was three years ago and you almost ran me over! And if we wreck this car it comes out of _my _paycheck!" Roger sputtered angrily.

"Mark, you drive like 10 under the speed limit. It'll take us forever!"

"Neither of you are driving, I'm driving!" Collins said.

"Oh no you are not! I'm driving!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"Well I don't see how this is fair," grumbled Mark.

"Yeah really," Roger agreed.

"Get over it," Joanne said from the driver's seat.

"I'm bored!" Maureen announced.

"Oh God," Roger said, rubbing at his temples, "Maureen, we've been driving for ten minutes. Didn't you bring something to do?"

"Yes, but she's driving." Angel gave her a high-five.

"Hey, I almost forgot!" Mimi exclaimed, "Ang, I found this really cute eye shadow yesterday. It's somewhere her in my bag. It would look perfect on you."

"Hey, let's give each other makeovers!" Maureen shouted, "Come on, it'll be so much fun!"

_Thank you God for letting me drive, _Joanne thought.

The next couple of hours went by in no time and when they were all done all three of them were completely done up. They had even done each other's hair, or at least tried. Mimi's hair was stubborn and Angel's was too short to really do a whole lot. Still they looked great. But now they had nothing more to do.

"Hey, look," Mimi said, "Mark fell asleep."

"So he did." Maureen grinned.

Roger and Collins glanced at each other. "Don't look," Collins advised, "You don't want to have to testify."

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"Why does everyone keep staring at me?" Mark wondered as Joanne checked them in. It was almost midnight and they had arrived at a small motel just a couple hours from the park.

"Maybe they just think you look very nice today," Maureen said innocently. "You do, you know. Very nice."

Mark shot her a strange look and took the card Joanne handed him. They had gotten two rooms for the seven of them; Roger, Mimi, and Mark would share one, Collins, Angel, Maureen and Joanne the other.

"_Good ni-ight_!" Maureen sang before skipping into her room.

"What's up with her?" Mark asked as he, Roger and Mimi opened their door. Two minutes later a strangled yell came from their bathroom.

"Maureen I'm going to kill you!"

_**AN: Heehee poor Marky. Anyway, you like? Please review. Oh and I apologize in advance if the next chapter takes awhile. It's going to be a looooong one!**_


	3. Teaser

**_Hey my fuzzies! Thanx for the totally awesome reviews. The Cedar Point chapter is taking longer than I expected so here's a kind of teaser to hold you over until I get my lazy ass up and writing. Maureen's so mean. Cackle, cackle._**

**_And I do not own them! I swear! And I don't have any of them tied up in my basement. Really I don't! (Be _quiet _you guys) Seriously!_**

"Hey Mark pass me the Twizzlers," Maureen called back. It was 9:30 the next morning and they were on the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again…sorry.

"I'm not talking to you and no,"he snapped.

"Oh come on Pookie, get over it!" she laughed. "Stop being such a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby!" he yelled. Then on a second thought he grabbed the bag of licorice. "I'll give them to you if you give me the picture."

"Oh yeah, real mature," Roger smirked. Mark gave him the finger.

"Fine, here," Maureen said, "Geez, all you had to do was ask." Mark took the picture and gave her the bag, looking suspicious. Then he ripped up the Polaroid with more ferocity than any of them thought the scrawny filmmaker was capable of.

"…especially since that wasn't even the good one!" Maureen added brightly pulling another photo out of her pocket. Mark gave a strangled yell and lunged for it, but Mimi snatched it out of Maureen's hand before he could get it. Laughing she held it out of his reach.

"You know that eye shadow I bought for Angel actually really doeslooks better on you Mark."

"Hey!" Angel protested. Mimi showed her the picture. The drag queen studied it.

"Yeah, okay."

"I gotta see it again," Joanne grabbed it and glanced at the image while on the road.

Mark. With violet eye shadow, mascara, blush and lipstick. Yeah. This one was a keeper.

"I hate you all!"

"We love you too Mark!"

**_I promise to get you the rest soon. Reviews make me sing!_**


	4. Yet Another Teaser

**_I promise I'll try to make this the last one until I write them actually at Cedar Point. I'm just having waaaaay too much fun writing these._**

**_I don't own RENT or Cedar Point. Wish I did, but I don't. _**

"We're heeeeere!" Maureen cried joyfully. Joanne was pulling into the parking lot.

"Oooh, look! I bet that's the Millenium Force. Oh god I can't wait! Let me at it!"

Unfortunately a soundly sleeping Collins was blocking her way to the door. In her excitement she ended up smacking him.

"Ow! What the hell, Maureen!" he sputtered, jolting awake.

"We're heeeeere!" she repeated. "Now move your lazy ass so I can get out!" Collins merely yawned and stretched. "Not if you ask like that I won't."

Joanne rolled her eyes and unlocked the doors. The rest of the Bohemians spilled out of the van. However Maureen was still trapped and Collins still refused to budge. She was getting frantic.

"Thomas, I swear I'm giving you five seconds to move!"

"Or what?"

"That's it!" Swingingher body aroundshe reached behind, grabbing the seat in front and steadying herself on Collin's face with the other hand, she attempted to climb over him to the door. He chose that moment to become five again.

"Sick!" The drama queen screeched as she felt his tongue on her hand. Hurriedly she snatched it away. Unfortunately due to the fact that she was half-straddling him with one leg in the air she had really needed that hold. She wobbled for a minute and then she fell, chest first, on the professor's head.

"Ahhhhh!" came his muffled voice, "Close encounter! Close encounter!"

"I warned you."

The rest of the gang was practically on the pavement, laughing hysterically. Angel was almost in tears. A passing family consisting of a mom a dad and a five year old boy stopped to see what was so funny. Unfortunately Collins face was still buried in Maureen's considerable cleavage. The mom gasped and flung her arms around the boys eyes and they hurried away.

Finally Joanne came to her senses and hurried to help. After all, gay or not, there _was_ a man's nose stuck in_her_ girlfriend's breasts.

**_Oddly enough this is based on a true story. Welcome to my weird little world. If you decide to run away screaming I won't be offended. Just wish I could come too. I need to stop writing these. Anyway, reviews are always nice._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I was originally going to have this be the last chapter, but I couldn't fit all I wanted to, so their time at Cedar Point will be in two chapters. Enjoy! Oh and a big thanx to all my awesome reviewers! I love you all! (blows kisses)**_

_**I, state-your-name, do solemnly swear that I own no part of RENT or Cedar Point.**_

"I can't believe we're here!" Mimi squealed grabbing Angel's hands and jumping a little in her excitement. Not wanting to be left out Maureen squealed and jumped too. Joanne rolled her eyes and went to buy the tickets. Mark got out his camera and began filming the girls.

Roger just shook his head at the three. "Women!"

Angel pointed a finger at him, "Oh stop being such a sourpuss and stop acting like you aren't excited.

Collins grinned mischievously, "Oh we're excited, aren't we Roger? Grabbing the rocker's hands he gave his best high-pitched squeal and swung him around. Mark laughed and turned the camera on them. Roger quickly caught on; he squealed too and jumped up and down.

"Like, oh my god! We're, like here!"

"I know!" Collins mimicked, "It's, like, so totally awesome!"

Angel hit Collins with her purse, but she was laughing. "I see you've got over your little 'incident' with Maureen," she said.

Mimi grinned devilishly, "Yeah, you know it's a good thing it was you and not Mark. He still wouldn't be able to walk straight!" Maureen shrieked with laughter as Mark turned red and glared at Mimi.

"Here you go." Joanne was back. She handed each of them a ticket and they walked over to the entrance.

"Enjoy your day at Cedar Point!" the cheerful ticket agent chirped, "Don't forget to ride the Millenium Force!"

"Lets get a map," Collins suggested. Joanne picked one up from a stack on a small table.

"What should we go on first?" Angel asked looking around.

"Well the Millenium is over there," Joanne said pointing toward the middle of the park.

"Yeah!" Mimi exclaimed, "Let's go on that one first! The park just opened. The line shouldn't be too long."

Joanne looked at the rest of them. "What do you guys think?"

"Yeah!" they shouted. But no one noticed that Roger didn't say anything, or that he suddenly looked apprehensive.

They set off in the direction that the map said the roller coaster would be, though they couldn't see it at the moment. After a couple moments Collins, walking quietly beside his lover, began to notice some of the odd looks they were receiving. He looked at the rest of the group and decided he couldn't really blame them. Angel and Mimi, overcome with excitement, were chatting away in Spanish, Maureen was simultaneously hanging off of Joanne while checking out virtually every other young hot guy or girl in the park and Mark was shooting footage of everything, and narrating it. He noticed that Roger was just walking along quietly,not an usual thing by itself, buthis face unaccompanied with its usual rocker scowl. In fact he looked rather ashen.

"Hey Rog, are you…" he began, but Maureen cut him off.

"Oh my god, there it is!" she squealed. And there it was. The Millenium Force. The blue roller coaster seemed to stretch up forever. If it had been a cloudy day Collins doubted he would have been able to see the tip. As they stood there a train slowly made its way up, pausing for a moment at the top, and then dropped like bullet.

"Let's go!' Mimi shouted.

They started to run toward it, but suddenly Mark noticed that Roger wasn't with them.

"Hey, wait a second you guys!" he said as he stopped and turned around. "Roger? What's the matter?"

The rocker's face had gone suddenly pale as he gazed up at the roller coaster. His eyes were wide and his feet seemed rooted to the ground. The rest of the gang shared a look before jogging back to him.

"Roger?" Mimi asked, laying a hand on his arm tentatively. "Honey, are you okay?" Her voice and touch seemed to snap him out of his stupor. He glanced at her and then quickly became very interested by something on his shoe.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…" he trailed off as his face flooded red. "It's just…it's…"

"Spit it out!" Maureen said impatiently. Joanne kicked her.

"Mfraidofeights," he mumbled.

"What?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at them. "I'm afraid of heights."

Silence.

"Oh honey…" Mimi began, but she had to stop. Her and Angel's face held a mixture of concern and amusement, Maureen looked delighted at this juicy piece of info, Joanne looked sympathetic, Collins' jaw was twitching in an effort to keep from roaring with laughter and Mark just looked stunned.

"How can you be afraid of heights?" he asked incredulously, "You go up on our roof all the time."

"It's different!" Roger insisted. "It's…sturdier. And I don't usually look down, just…out."

Collins couldn't hold back a chuckle. Roger, the "strong one" was afraid of heights? It was priceless. He was quickly silenced when Angel rounded on him.

"You be quiet! At least fear of heights is a rational phobia, not like running away every time a bird comes near you!" Now it was the philosopher's turn to blush.

She turned back to Roger. "Honey, it'll be okay. Heights aren't that bad!"

"Yeah," Mimi chimed in, "Once you're up there you won't even realize how high up you are. It'll be fun!"

"Easy for you to say! You love heights!"

"Yeah, but I didn't used to! You get used to them." Roger still looked doubtful.

"Well if you aren't coming than can you tell us now because want to ride!" Maureen whined. "Ow! Pookie! Quit kicking me!"

"Then learn a little tact!" Joanne growled through her teeth. She turned to Roger. "Still, she has a point. Are you coming or not?"

"Please come!" Mimi pleaded. "I need you there with me!" Roger took one look at her irresistible face and caved.

"All right…" he agreed slowly. "Yay!" Mimi shouted and taking his hand practically dragged him over to the entrance.

"First shot: the Millenium force!" Mark narrated, "Hey, it says the wait's only 30 minutes! That's pretty good."

They ran to the back of the line. Collins pointed out the cage-like mesh to their right.

"Hey, look. That looks like part of the…"

Suddenly the train roared by on the track, only a couple feet from the already skittish Roger. He gave a high-pitched yelp and leapt into Collins arms. The young couple in front of them that were making out paused and stared.

Collins smirked down at him. "Why Roger dear, I had no idea you felt that way."

"Shut up! I was just…startled."

"Then why aren't you letting go?"

The rest of the wait seemed to stretch on forever to the impatient Bohemians, especially Roger. More than once he looked like he was contemplating making a run for it, but every time Collins blocked his way andturned him around to face the front.

"You can do it! Come on!"

By the time they got to the stairs that led to the platform where the cars loaded, Roger was a complete wreck.

"I don't think I can do this," he moaned.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine! You can do it!" Maureen encouraged as she took off her shoes. Her heels were skinny enough to slip through the metal slats that the stairs were made out of. "God, I hope I don't have to do this every time. These shoes have like a million straps."

"You should have worn flip-flops," Angel pointed out. "All theme parks have these pain-in-the-ass stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on lets go!"

Suddenly Mimi screamed, "He's getting away!"

Roger had turned and started to bolt. Collins grabbed him and lifted him easily by the scruff of the neck back onto the stairs.

"Oh no you don't, big boy. You can do this!" Roger walked up the stairs as if underwater.

When the line got to the top the gang saw that it divided into sections for loading.

"It seats in pairs," Joanne observed. "Let's try and get seats close to each other and on the same train. For right now how about we do me and Maureen together, Angel and Collins, Roger and Mimi, and…"

"Yeah, I know, me alone," Mark said. He tried to sound glum, but it's hard to do when you are about to go on the most thrilling ride of your life.

"We can switch on the next ride," Angel promised. She eyed the now very green Roger.

"Meanwhile lets find Roger a seat behind the rest of us. If he hurls I don't want it coming back at me."

"Oooh, you're right," Joanne grimaced. She tapped the musician.

"Roger," she said, in a voice gown-ups generally used for small children, "We're going to get you a seat in the back. You'll be with Mimi the whole time, okay?"

He nodded wordlessly and let himself be led to the right line. His eyes had a peculiar glazed quality about them, sort of like a rabbit that is staring at the wolf crouching four feet away. There was no escape.

Finally, after a couple more minutes it was time. The blue train pulled up and hissed to a stop. It was just like from the commercial, with all the people laughing and saying things like "Man!" and "Awesome!" and "We are _so _going on this again!"

"See, look honey!" Mimi pointed out, "Don't they all look happy?" Just then a dazed-looking kid staggered off and over to the railing. They could hear him heaving. Roger's eyes widened and he gave a small moan of panic. Just then the small gates in front of them opened. Mimi seized the opportunity and shoved him through. She practically pushed him into the seat and quickly buckled his seatbelt for him. Then she took one of his hands and continued words of encouragement.

In front of them Maureen and Joanne got in and buckled. "Here goes!" Maureen exclaimed. "Oh god, now I'm nervous!"

Joanne smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's lips. The little kid behind Roger and Mimi tugged on his mother's sleeve and pointed. His mom glared at the two. Maureen saw and, being the drama queen she was, couldn't resist. She flung her arms around Joanne and gave her a huge, sloppy kiss.

And in front of them Collins took Angel's purse and put it on the ground, sandwiched in between his feet.

"Baby?" he said, "It's going to be pretty windy on the way down. Let me hold your wig."

"Oh, good idea." She slipped it off and handed it to him. The kid behind Mimi and Roger stared some more. His mom now looked horrified.

Mark was in front of all of them, the seat next to him empty. He took one last shot of the group.

"Close on the gang right before we go on the Millenium Force. Note the lovely shade of green on Roger's face." The rocker was too terrified to give him the finger. Then a guy with a microphone started going over the rules. Mark slipped his camera back in its case and sandwiched it in between his own feet.

Then, the train began to move and everyone got quiet. It started its slow ascent to the top.

Suddenly…

"Holy shit Roger! What are you doing to my fingers!"

The kid was delighted. His mom groaned.

**_Am I evil for leaving you like this? Mwah-hah-hah-hah! Fear me! You like? You review! Next chapter: Why, more Cedar Point fun! And I alsodecided to be nice to Marky. Because I like him. And because. Just because._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! (Drumroll please!) Enjoy!_**

"Roger, honey, you need to let go of my hand."

Terrified silence.

"Honey, it's really starting to hurt."

Terrified silence.

"When we get off this ride I'm going to make _you _cry unless you let go of my hand right now."

Terrified silence.

"Roger, honey? We're at the top."

Ear piercing shriek.

And down they went.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Big hill! Tunnel! Little hill! Medium hill! Turn! Another turn! Tunnel! Hill! Turn! Hill! Tunnel! FLASH! Turn! Stop!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Roger, honey, we're back."

It took Collins, Mark and Joanne to bodily lift the terrified musician from the seat and unceremoniously dump him on the other side of the platform, where he sat curled up a little ball and rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently.

Meanwhile the little boy sitting behind him cheerfully unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out. Oblivious to his mother's frantic whispers about "loons" he raced over to Roger.

"Hey mister! Are you okay?" he asked concernedly. Roger just looked at him, wide-eyed. Mark trained his camera on the pair. The boy, noticing the others, looked up.

"Hey," he said, pointing at Collins and Maureen, "Aren't you the two from the car earlier? The ones everyone was laughing at?" Just then his mother raced up and snatched him up. If looks could kill… She raced off with him.

"Poor kid," Maureen said looking after him, "I'd go crazy with a mom like that. Now Roger," She turned back to the heap on the ground. "Can you walk, or does Collins have to carry you?"

Collins did have to carry him. All the way down the ramp. Angel was by this point getting a little disgruntled. Collins was _hers _after all.

"Why can't Mark carry Roger?"

"Because dear, I didn't bring anything to scrape Mark off the ground with."

"Hey look!" Maureen shouted suddenly. "Pictures!"

"Pictures?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah," Joanne said. "Didn't you notice the flash? That was the camera."

"That is so cool!"

They raced to the booth and searched on the TV screens for their rows. It didn't take long to find Mimi and Roger's. The huge group of people pointing and laughing clued them in.

For a minute they wondered if Cedar Point had for some reason cartoonized the pictures. Then they realized that no, that really _was _what Roger looked like. His hair was puffed out larger than anyone could imagine, his eyes looked like they were coming out of their sockets and his mouth was so wide Mimi was sure she could have put both her fists in and there would still have been room. They looked at the pictures from the seat behind them. That kid was having the time of his life.

The picture seemed to snap Roger out of it a little bit. He gazed up at it in horror.

"No way!" he moaned. "I did not look like that!"

The rest were laughing too hard to answer.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"I still can't believe you bought that thing," Roger sulked.

"Oh there was no way I was not getting something to remember this moment forever," Mimi said.

"Let me see it again," Angel said. Mimi handed her the copy of the picture.

Roger turned to Mark. "Can you believe them?"

Mark smirked, "Whatever. Your Cedar Point picture is worse than mine."

"So what do you want to go on next?" Joanne asked, pulling out the map again.

"Hey, what was that green one that we passed by?" Mimi asked. "You know, right when you get into the park? It looked like fun!"

"That's the Raptor," Joanne read.

"I don't want to walk all the way back right now," Maureen whined. "My feet hurt already! Lets find one closer to here." She looked around. "Like that one!" She was pointing to a blue and red roller coaster. "Ooooh, look at all the loops!"

"You know it is really amazing how fast you can go from red to white," Collins remarked, looking at Roger.

"That's the Mantis," Joanne said. "It doesn't go nearly as high as the Millenium." Roger didn't look reassured.

"I am not sitting next to him this time!" Mimi said, "Anyone who wants to lose feeling in their hand can be my guest."

"It seats four across," Collins said, looking up at the ride. "Roger can sit in the middle this time. It won't be quite as bad."

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"Well…his mouth isn't quite so wide this time," Angel pointed out, gazing up at the TV screens.

"Yeah, after five rides, I should hope not!" Mimi muttered. They had so far been on the Millenium, the Mantis, the Iron Dragon, and the Gemini and were now looking at the pictures from the Mean Streak.

"I hate you all," Roger muttered.

"I'm hungry," Maureen announced. "Lets get something to eat."

"It _is_ almost four," Joanne said, checking her watch. "We can get something to eat and then go on something else."

They located a cluster of foods stands and everyone got what they wanted.

"There are picnic tables over there," Mimi pointed out. They went over and sat down.

"Mmmmm, this stuff is like fair food!" Maureen said, taking a big bite of her corn dog.

Joanne ruefully counted her remaining cash. "You could eat for days in New York with as much as that cost." She eyed her hamburger. "I'm not sure I was that hungry."

"Come on you guys, I thought we agreed we weren't going to worry about money," Angel pointed out biting into her piece of pizza.

"Easy for you to say," Collins muttered.

Roger was sulking. "I still don't get why I couldn't get a hamburger or something. I hate salad!"

"Oh, get over it," Mimi said, "You know greasy food like that gives you stomach aches and we really don't need you barfing on a ride. You're already a pain in the ass as it is."

Mark snorted into his milkshake.

When they were finished eating they stood up and threw out their trash.

"Where next?" Joanne asked.

"There was a little clump of booths I wanted to check out back by the Millenium," Mimi said. "They had a caricature drawing place, some games. It looked really fun." The rest agreed and they set off. Suddenly:

"Mark!" Someone was shouting his name.

He turned and saw a blonde girl with a Cedar Point shirt and giant tourist camera walking toward them. A gorgeous blonde girl. He kept on turning.

"Mark!"

Angel looked back. "Mark I think she's talking to you." The filmmaker froze.

"You mean…you see her too?"

"MARK!"

"Yes, we see her too," Mimi said, giving him a strange look. "And think she's calling you."

"No way can _that girl _be talking to _me_."

"ALBINO FREAK WITH CAMERA!"

"Okay, so maybe she is talking to me."

He turned around as the girl came jogging up to them.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked panting.

"Umm, do I know you?" Mark stuttered.

"You seriously don't recognize me?" she asked laughing. "Its Nikki!"

Mark's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Nikki? Nikki Bartol?"

"Yeah! God, I haven't seen you in what? Like ten years?"

"Really? Has it been that long?"

By this point Maureen was getting tired of being ignored. "Marky? Why don't you introduce us?"

"Oh right! Nikki this is Collins, Angel…" Her eyes widened a bit as she got a good look at Angel, but she flashed a smile at the drag queen. "Roger, Mimi, Maureen…" Here Maureen giggled and put her arm on Mark's shoulder. After all he was her Marky, wasn't he? Nikki's face fell slightly. Mark noticed and continued, "And her lesbian lover Joanne." Nikki looked slightly relieved, Joanne laughed and Maureen detached herself from Mark, pouting.

"And guys," Mark continued as if he hadn't noticed, "This is Nikki Bartol, from Scarsdale. We used to be in the same photography class." He turned back and continued his previous conversation with her.

"So what are you doing these days?" he asked eying her giant camera interestedly.

"I'm a photographer for a magazine here in Ohio," she said proudly. "This is just a day job my friends talked me into getting so I could get them free passes here. How about you? You always talked of going to New York to film. What are you doing here?"

"Oh we're just on vacation. I actually do live in New York. I work for a network TV show, Buzzline." He grimaced, as he always did when talking about his job at the sleazy news show, but Nikki didn't seem to notice.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me!" Nikki giggled. "Of course I was a dork back then. I've gotten rid of the braces and the glasses thank god."

"I know what you mean. I was a dork too."

"Funny how she didn't have any trouble recognizing _him._" Collins muttered. The rest of the gang immediately cracked up.

"So…" Nikki said, trying not to stare at the hysterical Bohemians. "You know, I'm just about to go on break. Do you want to get a burger or something?"

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically. He turned to the others. "You guys don't mind do you? I can catch up with you later."

"But you just ate…" Maureen began. "OW! That's it!" She turned around and began beating on her girlfriend with her purse. "I said stop kicking me!"

"That's (ow!) fine (ow!) Mark," Joanne gasped. "You go ahead, we'll (OW!) be fine! Okay, okay I get it."

Nikki was openly staring now. You can't blame her. Mark just shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she said, turning back to him, "My sister and her son were going to meet me here…" She checked her watch. "Like right now. I can just say hi and then we can go."

As if on cue a little boy suddenly ran up to Nikki.

"Auntie!"

"Hey guy!" she cried, picking him up in a hug, "Wazzup?" She looked back up at the gang.

"Hey guys this is my nephew, Jake. He…" She trailed off at the look of extreme shock on their faces.

"Hey!" the boy cried delightedly, "It's the screaming guy and the kissing girls!"

Just then his mother ran up. "Hey Nikki…" Then she noticed the Bohemians.

"So we'll be off then Mark!"

"See ya later!"

"Bye-bye!" And they ran off, leaving the horrified filmmaker standing there.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"So what's next?" Angel asked.

"I'm hot!" Maureen said. "Let's go on a water ride!" Joanne got out the map.

"There's a ride called Snake River Falls right over there," she said pointing.

They headed over.

"Hey it's the one from the commercial!" Mimi exclaimed. "That looks like so much fun! Lets go!"

"Does everyone have their suits on?" Joanne asked. They nodded. "Okay, good. There are bins over there where you put your clothes."

"Let's go!" Maureen yelled. She pulled off her shirt, revealing a skimpy Hawaiin print bikini top.

"Nice," Roger said approvingly. Mimi smacked him and took off her own top.

Underneath she had a not so revealing, but still sexy, green bikini.

Joanne had a white, racer one-piece, Roger had simple black trunks, and Collins had red. Angel also had a blue men's bathing suit.

"Seriously?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah," Angel said sheepishly. "I don't actually have a bathing suit. This is Mark's. He let me borrow it." She criss-crossed her arms over her chest. "I feel exposed."

"Not necessarily a bad thing," Collins pointed out, eying her hungrily. She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Cool it guys, there are kids here." Roger remarked, smirking. Collins pulled away briefly.

"Would you look at how _tall _this water ride is Rog!" The rockstar paled a little and shut up. Mimi groaned. "Oh no, not this again."

Twenty minutes later they boarded the boat.

"You mean this is all you get?" Roger practically shrieked when he saw the single wide bar that was all that would keep them from tumbling out of the boat. Mimi groaned again. They started up.

When they got to the top the boat was pushed around a corner. Roger started moaning again when he saw the drop looming before them. Closer, closer, closer…

And down they went! At the bottom a wall of water rose to meet them. Roger tried to scream and got a mouthful. Finally it came crashing down on the gang, soaking them to the bone.

"Well," Maureen said, "I'm not hot anymore." Suddenly she noticed something at her feet. "Hey isn't that bikini top looks just like mine…"

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP

It was a tired bunch of Bohemians that made their way to the exit at 10:00 that night.

Angel and Mimi had somehow tricked their lovers into piggyback rides, Maureen was pouting because Joanne flat-out refused, and Mark was just walking along with a dreamy expression on his face. He had managed to snag Nikki's number.

"I am so glad we did this," Mimi said happily.

"Me too!" Angel agreed. "We really need to do things like this more often."

"Hey look!" Maureen shouted, "Fudge!" The gang looked at each other. What better to round off the evening? They ran to stand in line.

Suddenly Angel noticed a poster. "Hey guys look at this!"

It showed a man jumping off a bridge. Attached to his ankle was a bungee cord. The top screamed "Sage's Sky Diving!"

"Hey that town is on our way back!" Mimi exclaimed.

Mimi grinned. Angel grinned. Mark grinned. Maureen grinned. Joanne grinned. Collins grinned. Roger fainted.

**_Cackle, cackle. I love messing with him. What did you think?I acn't believe this is over! i've had so much fun with them! Oh well. Review please!_**


End file.
